codemonkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of 420
The Story of 420 is the fourteenth episode of the Show and the first season two episode of Code Monkeys. It is preceded by Revenge of Matsui and followed by Psychological Problems. Plot In the main hallway at Game-a-vision a small incident happens between Jerry and Mary with the latter calling the former an anti-semite. An upset Jerry informs Dave the date: April 20th(Hitler's birthday)which is the cause of Mary and Jerry's argument). Dave cannot be any happier as the date also happens to be the duo's "high holy day":420 and he tells the story of Jester Hopperpot, a legendary hippie who created the ultimate breed of marijuana called Hiroshima as it only took one hit to get you high, but sadly vanished along with the stash's hiding place. Dave and Jerry want celabrate 420 but unfortunatly they have no weed, so they visit Dave's drug dealer/friend Jamie. Unfortunatly Jamie also doun't have weed as Nancy Reagan, in the middle of her war on drugs, had stop the shipment of marijuana that was supposed to be for Sunnyvale and the two programmers search elseware for weed, but as soon as they leave, Nancy announces she's now going to try and get rid of videogames starting with Game-a-vision. When Mr. Larrity hears of Nancy's war on games he tries to smooth things over with her as they were ex-lovers, but instead she rejects him and force him to put warning labels on his games that intended to stop sales. Meanwhile, when Dave's parents steal his stash, they try to find other ways to get high such as trying to smoke bees which Dave is allergic to, and smoking hair(both human and cat) with bad results forcing them to seek a hippie named Laird Boonie(voice by Tommy Chong) whom Dave hates as Laird never remembers him. Todd in the meantime is waiting in a turnip patch for a creature called Carl the Manicorn. When Dave and Jerry enter Lairds house and see the large weed plants the informs that they're not for getting high, so the hippie sells them a hemp rope to get high with. But when the hemp rope doesn't work Laird tells the two of his connections to Jester Hopperpot. He was one Jesters friends who he met a long time ago and that the real reason Jester vanished is because he stole the Decaration of Independence as it was made of hemp and had planed to smoke it, and when Laird produces a map leading to Jesters hiding place Dave and Jerry decide to make an adventure out of it and enlist Clarence, Benny, Black Steve, and Mary to help calling the group The Stonies. Meanwhile when Mr.Larrity sells the games with the warning labels to a local store, he discovers the labels are having the opposite effect Nancy intended and boosts Game-a-vision sales instead of plummeting them. Elseware The Stonies find a secret entrence to Jesters hideout behind a pizza place using the map but have through many trails to get to the end such as a giant Rubix cube, razor-edge frizbies, and hidden flamethrowers. Fortunatly they make it through and happen upon Jester Hopperpots remains incuding the Hiroshima weed and the Decaration of Independence. However, the fun doesn't last as the entire adventure was a dream as Dave wakes up in his apartment with Jerry and Laird. Laird expains that the weed rope really did work on them as the trio got high on it and returned to Dave's apartment to watch The Goonies. Back at Game-a-vision, Nancy takes back the warning labels after finding out what they did as Dave accidentaly gives her the big idea for her anti-drug campaign:"Just say... NO!". When Dave asks for the true meaning of 420, Billy the Kid shows up and tries to tell him but he instead gets a bullet to the skull by Larrity. Meanwhile back at the turnip patch, it's nightfall and Todd is still waiting for the manicorn. As soon as the "manicorn" arrives it turns out that it's simply a gay biker wearing a horned named Carl that "dumptrucked" Todd a year earlier. As the episode ends, Carl positions himself behind Todd as his freind takes pictures to do it again, with Todd blissfully unaware of what is really happening. Video Game References *Exploding Space rocks is a parody of Asteroids *Dave & Jerry: Quest for Weed parodies the intro screen for N.A.R.C. *The bushes in the background of the turnip patch are from Super Mario World. *The challenges that appear are done in the style of Final Fantasy text boxes. Movie/TV Reverences *Tommy Chong's character repeats the phrase Chong is best known for "Dave's not here man." *The premise of the episode is a parody of the Goonies. *Indiana Jones appears on the tv in the break room. *Todd waiting for the manicorn in the turnip patch is in reference to Peanuts were linus waits for The Great Pumpkin. *The main characters from Easy Rider ride in on their bikes to tell the story of 420. *The setting for the speech is a direct rip-off off Linus' Peanuts Christmas story. Muisc References *A Rush poster is on the wall in Dave and Jerry's office. Another is in his bedroom behind his amp. *Nancy Regan putting stickers on games is in reference to the parental advisory stickers found on albums after 1985. *Jester Hopperpot is a reference to Ken Kesey & Merry Pranksters as well as their psychedelic bus. Things You May Not Have Noticed *Dave is microwaving a turd again. *The picture in the background of daves dealer is Ronald Regan. *Dave is wearing the same t-shirt in both photos at his parent's house. *Pi on the note in the break room. *Nancy and Larrity are both on their backs during the Backseat Wrastlin' sequence. *Dave owns a Keytar. *Black Spock is back. *Laird's adress is 420. *The Rubik's Cube contains 2 red-green edge pieces, making it impossible to solve (as there is only 1 red-green edge piece on a solvable Rubik's cube). *This episode premiered on April 20, 2008. 3 months before the second season officially premiered on July 11 of that year. *Every time someone says 420, 420 points are added to the score bar. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes